


Everything at Once

by sappyinks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dream is in love, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, dreamnotfound, i love the block men, like in love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappyinks/pseuds/sappyinks
Summary: Dream has a million reasons to love George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 345





	Everything at Once

**Author's Note:**

> an older fic but one that makes me smile:] 
> 
> i am only shipping their personas; if either of them ever change their stance on shipping or fanfics i will delete this work

Every morning, the sunlight filtered through the blinds and spread across their bedroom, curving in golden stripes around the angles of George’s sleeping form. The sloping bridge of his nose, the softness of his jaw, his pretty mouth; all highlighted by soft bands of light. He slept late unless he had someone wake him, and until then Dream revelled in a moment reserved for him alone. The slow rise and fall of George’s chest and the sound of his gentle breathing. The content, relaxed expression on his face.

With his eyes closed, it was easy to notice the faint pink veins under the thin skin of his eyelids and the way his eyelahes cast shadows down his cheeks. Dream got to see something that others never did. It was only George, unadulterated; the way he looked without an awkward smile or goofy expression.

It was just for Dream, and he loved George even more for it. Of course, he loved his smiles too. Even as he found himself expecting to look over and see the gentle upturn of a smile on George’s mouth, the sight of it still made his heart turn over in his chest.

Entirely, he knew he loved George. The ‘when did it begin’ and ‘how did you go from that to  _ this _ ’ weren’t as obvious, but if the deep, warm feeling when he opened his eyes with George’s limbs wrapped around him in the morning was anything to go by, he  _ loved  _ him--the rest didn’t matter. 

There were a million reason to love him, a million reasons to love being with him. Dream didn’t have a  _ written _ list, of course, because it would be far too long and admittedly strange to catalogue things like “the way he smells after getting caught in the rain”. Nonetheless, he could recall innumerable fleeting moments when the smallest gesture, expression, or word from George reminded Dream of how he felt for him. When he laughed or scowled, whether he was in a good mood or completely grouchy, he never stopped feeling it. 

He loved George because he was sweet, and loving, and funny, and because he drank his coffee with excessive amounts of sugar and no creamer. He loved George because George balanced him out and kept him grounded, and also because he kept his sock drawer folded and organized, but his desk was a mess of takeout containers and stacks of dihes. He loved him because he was obnoxious and expressive and looked at Dream like nothing meant more. Because he gave Dream what he thought was one of his best purposes. 

And because even though he saw more of him than anyone else and spent almost all of his time with him, it didn’t feel like enough. Despite the time they’d been together, Dream didn’t think he would ever stop wanting more. There would still be more to learn and hear, more reasons to love him.

Those were the things Dream made sure to tell him. Sometimes, he just felt that he needed to remind George that he was strong and beautiful and important and a million good things. He had his moments when Dream could tell that his confidence was slipping, and he didn’t think such a beautiful person deserved to feel that way. Other times, though, Dream only wanted him to know. He wanted him to know without a doubt that he cared for him and loved him and that nothing would ever change it. He could talk and talk, though, and he knew that it could never explain just how he felt.

What Dream didn’t know was why  _ George _ loved _ him.  _ Well, he knew the general things at least. But the specifics, as specific as the things Dream told him, he was unsure.

And so, like any rational person, one morning after waking George up and making him breakfast, he asked him.

“What?” George said with a laugh, his nose wrinkling. He put down his fork, which pierced a bite of egg, and looked up. “You know I love you, idiot.” 

Dream smiled. “Yes,  _ duh _ , but...” He held George’s inquiring gaze for a moment before looking away. “I tell you all of the small things, y’know, about…why I love you. Because there’s just so many new things all of the time, and I want you to know and... keep you updated? But I realized that I, like, don’t know what the small things are for you. About me, I mean.” He laughed and waited awkwardly.

“...The small things,” George said slowly. 

“Well, yeah, like…” Dream thought about it for a moment before he gasped. “Oh! I have a new one! The way you  _ pretend _ not to like watching The Real Housewives with me, but I  _ totally _ see you glancing up from your phone and making that face you always make when something dramatic is happening.” He grinned as George sputtered ungracefully in reaction, his eyebrows raising defensively.

“What  _ face _ \-- I literally don’t even-”

Dream wheezed in laughter. “You’re doing it  _ right now,  _ George!” he barked out, and George’s face fell into a grin as he looked away.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“You  _ do _ , you do, it’s the one where your eyebrow quirks up and you smile like this-” Dream copied George’s expression before laughing again. George laughed with him this time, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. 

“Whatever,” he said lightheartedly. “Anyway, what were you saying again; I can’t even remember now.”

Dream smiled at him, lovestruck. “I was  _ saying _ ,” he began, “that I always tell you why I love you, right? I have my little...reasons, I guess. That face you make, the way that you’re completely tone deaf, and  _ oh,  _ that noise you just can’t stop yourself from making when I-”

“ _ Dream!”  _ George interrupted, shaking his hands in the air, “Okay, I get it, continue!”

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, like...what are those reasons you have for- for loving me? Like, not just that I’m hot or whatever because I  _ know _ -” George snorted at that “-but the small things. Little things that I do that make you think,  _ wow, Dream is soooo dreamy. _ ”

George blinked. “Yes. Okay. The small things. Uhm, well _ , _ because…” He pursed his lips in thought (another one of Dream’s reasons), and Dream waited for a moment. “I guess it’s because you... Oh, sometimes you- Hm. I…” He looked up, furrowed brow raising in surprise, and Dream realized he must be making a face. They stared at each other.

“Okay,” Dream said, and he gave George a kurt smile. “Okay, well. That’s okay. I should probably-” He checked the time on his phone. “Yeah, I should really be streaming right now, it’s- I said I would speedrun this morning since I didn’t get to on tuesday and-.” He smiled again, just as short, as he stood to put away his dishes. “Well, anyway, I love you, I’ll just be a few hours,” he said as he slipped into his office.

“A few hours?” George asked. “But, dream, we were supposed to film a-” The door closed. George sighed. “Vlog today.”

-

Dream’s stream was going abysmally. His mic wasn’t working correctly, and then his computer started to update, and then  _ every _ seed was terrible and ever run was well over twenty minutes, but he guessed he deserved it.

He wasn’t  _ mad _ at George or anything, despite how he acted. He was more embarrassed about…all of that. Especially the part with the complete malfunction and running off like a maniac. But George could’ve made up  _ something,  _ at least, when Dream had asked him. He sort of just sat there. And that’s exactly what Dream told Sapnap when the stream had ended.

“He just sat there, Sapnap. He literally just sat there. What was I supposed to think.” 

“Well,” he said, using the tone he only used when he was about to say he was overreacting, “you kind of him on the spot. If I was asked a question like that, I’d need a second to think about something really...genuine.” He went silent for a moment. “Maybe you’re overreacting?” 

And there it was. Dream huffed. “Sure, but I’m not, like, mad at him or anything. He didn’t do anything wrong. I just feel like... he should’ve been able to think of at least one thing, but he couldn’t. I’ve got all of these reasons to love him,” Dream explained, and he could feel himself going pink. “I could say a million things without even having to think about it, but he couldn’t even say one. It makes me think that I’m taking... _ us _ … a lot more seriously than he is,” he finished lamely. He slouched into his chair in embarrassment.

Sapnap laughed. “Alright, you’re definitely overreacting. Dude, you literally  _ live _ together. You talk about your future like you plan on growing old and gross and saggy together. You’re both in it for the long run, George is just...dumb. You could have asked him what year it was and he would’ve sat there just the same.” Dream could hear a bit of sympathy in there somewhere. Just a little, though.

“I  _ know.  _ I’m overreacting, of course I am,” he frowned. “That’s, like, the problem, though, isn’t it? I have...a lot of emotions. And I have my whole  _ reasons  _ thing, and he’s… not like that. He was still too embarrassed to say ‘I love you’ up until a couple months ago, even if I knew he did. I guess it just kind of hurts. Just a little. I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying.” 

He ran a hand back through his hair. 

“That’s a nervous habit, you know,” George had once told him, very seriously, when he couldn’t stop fidgeting with it before a meeting. “Plus you’re just making it look a mess,” And, well, yeah. 

“I know you don’t know what you’re saying,” Sapnap said. “You didn’t even answer the question. What did you expect him to say? Oh,  _ Dream, darling, _ ” he spoke in a terrible british falsetto, “ _ You are just so handsome and burly and strong. I love you becau-” _

“Hey, no! Stop, Sapnap, ew--!” He laughed, though, and took a second to think about it. “Well, I don’t know what I expected. That’s why I asked. He never says those kinds of things.”

“Maybe you should’ve explained better, Dream,” he said. “Honestly, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Yeah. I don’t know what I want to hear, either.” And that was that.

  
  


-

  
  


Dream finished up a little late, a result of working with his management and trying to stress that  _ yes _ , he was sure that really didn’t want a G-Fuel sponsorship. 

As he entered the living room, the ache in his back from slouching over his desk became apparent and he groaned. Quickly, though, he smelled dinner cooking in the kitchen. It had come as a surprise, but George was actually a pretty competent cook, and he made something genuinely good for supper every night. Of course, Dream loved him for that, too,  _ and _ for the way he looked wearing an apron over his hoodie. Completely goofy.

He hadn’t turned at Dream’s arrival. Dream closed the door behind him a little louder than he needed, trying to get his attention. George looked over his shoulder from where he stood in front of the stove and gave him a smile. “Did you get everything finished?” he said, simply enough, but Dream knew what he was alluding to. He hummed in response and came up just behind George. Tentatively, he rested his chin on his shoulder, his arms sliding around his waist. He was warm. 

“What’s for dinner?” Dream began as casually as he could muster, although he had a clear view of the gnocchi soup on the stove. 

“Gnocchi soup,” George said, his voice soft. And then they were silent again. Dream kissed his neck, gently, and then burrowed his face there, eyes closing, breathing in. He supposed he was trying to...say something without saying it. He didn’t know what. They stood like that for a moment, one form, before George pulled away to get their bowls with a murmured “it’s done”.

The soup was good, of course, and the music playing quietly from the stereo and the clink of metal spoons on porcelain were the only sounds, until Dream found himself asking, “How was your day,” and George answering, “It was fine.” The obvious tension of that morning hung heavy in the air. Dream wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure how.

After dinner, Dream turned on the TV and settled into the sofa. George sat beside him, his legs crossed. And that was that. Five minutes passed, and then ten. Dream wanted to say, “I’m sorry for being a crazy person,” or “Please don’t feel like you did anything wrong.” But there he sat, staring at the TV and not taking in a single word of it. He had literally held a world record for speedrunning multiple times, he told himself. Surely, this is doable. Fifteen minutes.

As he opened his mouth, George paused the TV and laptop on the side table. Dream closed his mouth.

They looked at each other. “I love you, you know,” George said finally, his brow furrowed and mouth turned down. 

Dream licked his lips. “Yes,” he said. “I know that.” He pulled his legs up and faced George, leaning his head on the back of the sofa. “Of course I do.”

“This morning, I was worried-” He cleared his throat. “I was worried that...I don’t tell you enough. I thought maybe you weren’t sure, and that’s why…well.”

Dream frowned. “George, I know you do, I-” He covered his face with his hands, laughing shortly. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was trying to do. I just-” He met George’s eyes. “I have this… thing. In my head. I tell you these specific little things. It’s stupid, I don’t know, sometimes, you just do things or say things and I think, ‘Wow, I  _ love _ him,’ and I mean- You know. I like to tell you about it.” George nodded at him, and gestured for him to continue. “And so I was just thinking, what was that for you. Because, I know you love me, I really do. And I know  _ why,  _ I guess, but I just wanted to know what I  _ do _ that makes you...think about it?”

“Yeah, I-”

“And you didn’t do  _ anything _ wrong this morning, I was just expecting some- big answer. Something to think about all day, I guess, I don’t know, and I put you on the spot, but just- I’m not mad at you, and I wasn’t then, I was only…put off. It was my fault, and-” He sighed loudly and clapped his hands on his knees. “Yeah.”

“Well,” George started again. “There’s one of them.”

Dream blinked. “What.” 

George’s mouth quirked up on one side. “Your spiel just then. I thought, ‘ _ Wow _ , I love him.’” He really smiled, then, and then his expression flattened out. “I never.... really think about things the way you do. I don’t think anyone does, but anyway- I didn’t have anything at the top of my head this morning because, well, first of all, it was seven and we were up until five, but like I said; I know why I love you. You know why I love you. It’s because you’re good, and you’re kind, and you’re funny. You’re so-  _ caring  _ and  _ thoughtful _ . You make sure I know that I’m loved. You understand me, and... and we just  _ work. _ ” Dream took in a breath and smiled on a slow exhale. “Also, you’re hot,” George added as an afterthought. 

Dream snorted and moved to lay his head in George’s lap. He grabbed George’s hand and pulled it down into his hair. George’s fingers raked through it on instinct. He smiled lazily down at him. “I think…” he continued, “that I never broke it up into all of those parts like you do.” His voice was soothing. “I’ve just known that I love you, really. That’s all that mattered, so of course I’d thought those kinds of things, but I didn’t think about them for long because they don’t change that I love you, or make it more important, it’s like… it just reminds me.” Dream’s eyes fluttered shut. “Like now, with your sleepy face and your soft hair. I love them, and that they’re a part of you, but I’d never think of it as  _ why _ I love you. I just  _ do _ , and that’s the only reason I’ve ever needed. If you want to know, though, I’ll start keeping track, however it is that you do.” 

“It’s okay,” Dream said. “ I’m sorry for being...weird. I’ve got all of my little reasons, and you’ve got your...everything all at once.” 

“Yeah,” George said. “Everything all at once. And by the way, we were supposed to vlog today.”

“Oh! Well, they can wait another week or two.”

“I guess so,” George said.

Was that it? That went a lot simpler than it really should’ve, Dream thought. 

George unpaused the TV. “Oh,” he said. “The Real Housewives of Tampa! You know, Christie has been completely out of control this season.”

-

The next morning, there was a smile on Dream’s lips before he even fully woke. He was warm and content. The sunlight filtered through the blinds and spread across their bedroom, curving in golden stripes.

**Author's Note:**

> a little self indulgent but i hope u enjoyed :) btw: if u have any requests or prompts for dnf, dream/sapnap, george/sapnap etc. let me know and i might write it!


End file.
